Beautiful Child
by Moonlit Waves
Summary: What would you do if your first love was abruptly taken from you? Would you wait? Or would you move on? Sometimes it isn't that simple. Sometimes it isn't up to you to decide. A story about Haruka and Michiru.
1. Part 1 Serendipity

**Beautiful Child**

Disclaimer: The lyrics below is from the song "Beautiful Child" by Fleetwood Mac, which is also the origin of the title of this piece.

_Beautiful child  
Beautiful child  
You are a beautiful child  
And I am a fool once more _

You fell in love when I was only ten  
The years disappeared  
Much has gone by since then  
I bite my lip, can you send me away  
You touch  
I have no choice  
I have to stay  
I had to stay

Sleepless child  
There is so little time  
Your eyes say yes  
But you don't say yes  
I wish that you were mine

You say it will be harder in the morning  
I wait for you to say, just go  
Your hands, held mine so few hours  
And I'm not a child anymore

I'm not a child anymore  
I'm tall enough  
To reach for the stars  
I'm old enough  
To love you from afar  
To trusting... yes?  
But then women usually are

I'm not a child anymore  
No, I'm not a child, oh no  
Tall enough to reach for the stars  
I will do  
As I'm told  
Even if I never hold you again  
I never hold you again

**

* * *

**

**Part 1 - Serendipity**

"Give us your money, you little brat!" The mean-faced boy in front of me demands.

"Yeah, or we'll pound you!" Shout his other allies, making punching sounds with their hands. Forced up against the wall in an alley, I can only look defiant. But I'm not afraid of them. They think they can bully me just because they're bigger and older.

"Oh yeah?" I spit out, glaring at them fiercely. "I don't think you have the guts. You're just a bunch of good-for-nothing cowards!"

"Why you little-" says the leader furiously, getting ready to hit me. "I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget!"

I put up my fists in a defensive stance. I know I may not have a chance against them, but I'm not a coward. I'll fight them if I have to. Suddenly the other boys surround me and grab my arms, pinning me to the wall. I try to lash out, kicking, whatever I can, but nothing works. They're too strong for me.

"You coward!" I scream at him, my anger steaming out of me. They ignore me and continue to cheer their friend on. I press my eyes closed, trying to force the tears from flowing. Then it hits me. The pain centers on my abdomen and I let out an irrepressible cry. Still feeling the effects of his punch, I glare at him with a deeply felt hatred.

"You'll pay for this," I warn through clenched teeth.

"You and what army?" He mocks me with a repulsively arrogant smile, inches from my face.

"Hey! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" I look towards the source of the unknown voice. The figure at the entrance of the alleyway becomes a fuzzy shadow with the glowing sun at her back. All I can make out is the small form of a person.

"And what's it to you?" The older boy patronizes. "You're just a girl."

"If you don't leave right now, I'm going to call the police," the mysterious girl dictates coolly, standing her ground with her arms crossed. The older boys look at each other nervously.

"Er, c'mon guys, let's go," resigns the leader of the group eventually. "You got lucky this time, kid." And with that the other boys release me from their hold and I fall to the ground on all fours.

"You too, girly. Don't ever let us see you again or else," the older boy threatens the unidentified girl before walking off with his friends haughtily.

"Hmph," the little girl responds with a turn of her head and hurries towards the injured me.

"Are you alright?" she asks gently, putting a hand on my shoulder. Angry and ashamed, I push her arm forcibly away. I was rescued by a girl. Why couldn't she have just left me alone?! Now I'll never be able to live it down.

"Why did you come?" I accuse bitterly as I bear holes into the ground with my glowering eyes. She is silent, but something in her manner tells me that she understands what I mean. Still shame-faced, I fall back into a sitting position; my back against the wall and my head bowed on my arms as they rest on my raised knees. Suddenly she gasps.

"Your knee- it's scraped," she exclaims with genuine concern. "Does it hurt?" I just ignore her. The only thing that hurts is my pride. I hear her open her school bag and take something out.

"Here you go. This will do for now," she says sweetly. Reluctantly, I take the courage to look up at my rescuer. Immediately, I take in a breath. I can't believe my eyes. She- she's the most beautiful creature I ever saw. Her shoulder-length aqua hair is loose in waves and those eyes- so full of concern and sensitivity. I bite my lower lip, not knowing what to say or how to react. In an instant, all my contempt is washed away and my heart feels like it's floating on a cloud. I continue to stare at her lovely face as she tears open a Band-Aid. Then, kneeling down beside me, she gently places it with care on my raw skin. I grimace slightly at the light sting, but take comfort in her care of me.

"There. All better," she says brightly as she beams at me. For the first time, I smile back, still not knowing what to say. Just speak, come on! What are you afraid of? You're no chicken. As I struggle between my desire and indecision, I look up into her eyes to see that she is staring at me intently, quizzically. Embarrassed, I quickly check myself.

"Er- I want to apologize for the way I acted earlier," I say timidly. I half expect her to reprimand me for my incivility, but she does just the opposite.

"It's alright, I understand," she assures me. "You don't have to apologize."

"I-I don't know what came over me," I stammer, blushing and regretting my rudeness, my head downcast. She put hand over mine that is resting on the ground.

"You were very brave to stand up to them all," she says earnestly. My head snaps up.

"I was?" I utter, surprised at her compliment.

"Mm hmm," she insists. "I could never have done it if I was by myself." I redden even more at her praise, my eyes darting all over the place except to her face. She notices this and laughs. How infectious it is, like soft music blowing in the wind. Loosening up, I can't help but laugh out loud also.

"I'm Michiru," she introduces in a friendly manner once her laughter stops. "What's your name?"

"Haruka," I answer with much more ease.

"Nice to meet you Haruka," Michiru says with shy cordiality, extending her hand. I smile, taking her hand in mind and giving it a light shake.

"Is your knee feeling better now?" She inquires with concerned eyes.

"Uh huh," I reply bashfully. "Thanks to you." Our eyes lock for a brief moment until embarrassment diverts my eyes.

"Well, it's getting late," she announces after a short pause. "I have to go home now or else my parents will be very worried." With a hint of reluctance, she picks up her bag and stands up. As I watch her do so, I don't know what comes over me.

"Wait!" I call, the words flying out of my mouth before I can stop it. As she turns around to face me, my thoughts race about in my head. What are you doing? You hardly even know her. Could it be- I look into her face as she stands there gazing wondrously back.

"Yes?" She inquires hopefully.

"I-" I stammer while my eyes drop, not knowing how continue. Come on, Haruka, you can do this. Just ask her. "CanIwalkyouhome?" It all comes out in a rapid blur. My eyes don't dare look any higher.

"What did you say?" She asks, amused and inquisitive at the same time. I take a deep breath.

"I was wondering," I repeat slowly, shyly. "If I could walk you home." I look into her crystal blue eyes. They brighten as I say this and she nods her head. Using the wall as support, I get up as quickly as I can, forgetting my cuts and bruises. I pick up my school bag from the ground and we both walk out of the darkened alley in silence and awe.

Once out in the open, we are greeted by the setting of the golden sun. As we walk towards it, with her in the lead, I am overcome by a deep urge. I battle with myself for a few moments before finally taking up the courage to give in. Without another moment to lose, I boldly reach out and take her by the hand. Taken by surprise, she turns to me. Thinking that it is against her wishes, I begin to panic.

"I- If you don't think- I didn't mean-" I sputter, panic-stricken, stumbling over my words. I am about to let go when she smiles and puts a finger to my mouth. Relaxing once again, we continue to walk in silence. Every so often, I would sneak a peek at her pretty countenance with a sideways glance, but always darting away in case she should notice. Honestly, this is the most chicken I have ever been in my life. I can't help but laugh at myself for being so silly. And how soft her hand is. It fits so perfectly into my own. Why do I feel so light all of a sudden? It's funny, I've never felt this way before. Then, stealing another glance, I observe the calmness of her face. What is she thinking? How I wish I could read her mind at this moment. Sigh. And so we keep walking on in this way for what seems like endless hours, in perfect tranquility and quiet joy, until she stops us before the threshold of a tall, iron-cast gate, our hands still stuck like glue.

"We're here," she declares softly, almost sadly.

"Can I see you again?" I blurt out at once, looking into her eyes in somewhat of a calm desperation. For a moment, she is quiet, contemplating.

"Do you believe in fate, Haruka?" She finally asks me wonderingly in a thoughtful manner.

"I think so," I answer hesitantly, unsure of what her meaning.

"Then I'm sure you can," she responds with twinkling eyes, smiling expectantly. I take this as an encouragement and beam back at her. We stand there for another few minutes looking at each other and at the ground, neither wanting or sure of how to part.

"I'll see you soon then," I break out suddenly, feeling somewhat awkward, before letting go of her hand. Then, planting a quick kiss on her cheek, I dash off as hurriedly as I can, too afraid to slow down and too shy to look back. I didn't even get a chance to see the look on her face as she put her hand tenderly on the cheek where my longing lips had been, or hear her sadly whisper, "Good-bye, Haruka," as I continue to breathlessly run all the way home as fast as my legs could carry me.

The next day, I decide to go see her again. Even though we've only known each other such a short space of time, I still feel the effects of her absence. Carrying a lavender rose in one hand I press the doorbell with the other. No answer. I press it a second time. Still no answer. I'm sure this is the right house. I peek into a nearby window, but everything is dark. Something isn't right. Then I notice a small group of children playing on the sidewalk nearby. Approaching a tall girl with dark pink hair, I ask, "Excuse me, do you happen to know the girl who lives here?" She looks in the direction of my finger.

"You mean, _used_ to live here," she replies casually.

"Used to?!" I exclaim, incredulous.

"Yeah. Mighiru, right?" She asks me. I nod, still in disbelief. "My mom told me her and her family moved away yesterday."

"Do you know where she moved to?" I question her quickly, gripping the stem in my hand.

"Beats me," she replies, looking at me curiously before returning to her game. No. This can't be. She wouldn't leave without saying a word. No. Without another moment's hesitation, I run off, run to the only place I know she might possibly be. All the while, I think to myself that she must be there. She just has to! Out of breath and panting, I finally reach the alley where we first met. But there is no sign of her there either. Supporting myself with my hands on my knees, I try to catch my breath. Where could she have gone? Why did she not say anything? Suddenly it clicks. _"Do you believe in fate, Haruka?" "I think so." "Then I'm sure you can."_ And I didn't even say good-bye. Dejected, I gaze regrettably at the flower still clenched in my hand. A tear running down my cheek, I drop the rose on the spot of our first encounter. Then, turning away, I resolve to wait. Wait for the day that will bring us together again.

For the next few days, I would wait by her house, hoping that she might come by. But on the third day, there is still not even so much of a shadow of her. With every passing day, I lose a little bit of hope. However, on the fifth day, while I am leaning against a wall by the gate, I hear footsteps on the pavement next to me.

"Michiru?" I gasp hopefully. I spin around only to be face to face with the pink-haired girl.

"No, it's Elsa, but you may call me Michiru if you like," she teases, winking at me.

"Oh, it's you," I say, crestfallen, turning my back to her.

"Hey, that's not very nice," she protests, with hurt in her voice.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not having a very nice day," I explain somewhat irritably, refusing to look at her.

"She won't come back even if you wait here forever," she declares dryly after a pause. It is enough to provoke me and cause me to face her again. This puts a triumphant smile on her sun-burnt face. Realizing that I've been duped, I resign hopelessly, although not good-humouredly, not having enough motivation in me for any sort of retaliation.

"Cheer up, sport," she tries to convince me. "It's not like you'll never see her again."

"And how do you know _that_?" I retort sceptically, looking directly in front of me.

"Do you believe in fate?" she asks me, in a similar fashion that Michiru had the day we parted. I look at her intently, turning my head as though it were instinct. I chuckle softly.

"What's so funny?" she asks as though offended.

"You're the second person to ask me that," I confess reflectively.

"And what did you say the first time?"

"I think so."

"Then you have a chance."

Yes, I do. Something deep inside tells me that the two of us will meet again. I don't know when or where, but I know we will. I feel as though there is an invisible thread that links us together no matter the distance. For now, I can only love her from afar. I will never forget her, I think to myself as I look into the distant horizon towards the promising sun.

**To be continued**


	2. Part 2 Step into the Past

**Part 2 – Step into the Past**

"Hey Haruka!" someone calls urgently from behind. "Snap out of it!" It is Elsa. And just in time too. At that moment, a hard object was flying straight for my face, and I had just a split second to dodge it before it came into contact. Phew. That was too close for comfort.

"Sorry about that, man," the boy says, running past me to get the ball, stopping only for a brief pat on my shoulder.

"Hey, are you alright?" Elsa asks, coming up behind the boy. "If that soccer ball had hit you in the face—what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing," I lie, a little beat. "I think I'm going to sit this out." I brush past her and walk toward the benches without waiting for a reply.

"But the game-" she protests, but thinks better of it. Resigning, she goes back to the game.

Sitting with my legs stretched out before me and leaning on the backboard with my hands behind my head, I close my eyes with a soft sigh. Yes, what has gotten into me? Was my head always stuck in a cloud? Heh. It's almost sad. It's been years—nine to be exact—yet the memories still hang immovably in the air. I don't know why, but I keep thinking about her. She chases my thoughts during the day and haunts my dreams during lonely nights. I used to think that I could find her again—really, I did— but maybe I was just young and naïve. Maybe it was just a foolish child's dream and one that has overstayed its welcome. I have tried dating other girls many times in the past, but there was always a lack of chemistry—a…a kind of magic. And so it always ended badly. Once I went out with this red-head—her name was Janette—from gym class and boy was she a looker. We flirted quite a lot during class and it was not a surprise that we ended up dating. Man, was that a mistake. She turned out to be the biggest airhead on the block. All she could go on about was some hot celebrity and she kept asking me if there were lipstick smudges on her teeth. You cannot believe how glad I was when the night was over. I just dropped her off at the front of her house and got the hell out of there. Oh yeah, and then there was Erin. She was at least intelligent and we'd get into some pretty heated discussions in class. Heh. I always love a challenge. So I figured I'd asked her out. Why not? Little did I know that smarts was the only thing going for her. During the entire evening, all she did was babble non-stop about Darwin's theory of evolution. I mean—no offence to Darwin—I like his theory and all, but chewing it over dinner was overkill. I had to feign stomachache just so I could end the night early. Now I avoid these two like the plague. Of course, these were just the two worst scenarios. It wasn't all that bad. I don't have such bad taste or judgement; it's just a little glitch here and there. Then there was Summer. She was cute and smart; she had pretty much everything going for her. Heck, we even made a good couple. But as always, it flopped. Actually, this time it was my fault. But it wasn't like I meant for it to happen! It kind of just…slipped out. We were walking in the park—this was in the evening—and we were asking each other questions, getting to know each other better, you know. Suddenly, after a moment of silence, she asks me almost timidly, "So what kind of girls do you like?"

Now I get this question quite frequently and so I already have a ready response.

"I'm out with you, aren't I?" I say to her as suavely as I could muster, giving her a wink for added measure. Her giggle was soft and shy, but she checked it.

"Seriously. I want to know," she pursued, turning to me earnestly. It looked like she would not give up until she had an answer. I always had a soft spot for pretty-looking girls, but at the same time, I was a little taken aback by her persistence. Her eyes bore into mine searchingly. It was that look that turned me all aflutter. I guess I knew that deep in my heart she wasn't quite the one. She was not Michiru. My flustered silence was enough to give her the answer she wanted, although not one she wanted to hear. We walked on. After a long and agonizing silence, she sighed. She turned to me with a resigned smile.

"So who's the lucky girl?" She inquired, as though unaffected.

"Huh?" I look at her stupidly, still embaressed.

"Well, who is she?" She urged gently, almost teasingly.

"I don't know what you mean—" I told her hesitantly.

"Oh, come on," she pressed coquettishly, nudging me. "To pass on someone like me and not have someone else on your mind? (Here, she smiled mischievously. You have to hand it to her. Even when she loses, she does so stylishly.) You must think me a simpleton."

And so I told her all about my childhood love, my first love, how we met, how we separated. When I was through, I thought she would laugh in my face and tell me what a fool I was, but I was wrong. She just shook her head understandingly and smiled a sad kind of smile. Then she beamed. In an instant, she stood up.

"Well Haruka, I hope you find her!" She said this as cheerily as she could. And with that, and without waiting for a single response from me, she turned around and ran. I thought I detected the glint of a tear from the corner of her eye. It was one of the worst nights of my life. Never have I felt so horrible. Such a sinking feeling. I was glued to where I was standing—not a sound, not even an attempt to chase her. The night air was suddenly astir by a violent wave of cool force. Even the wind was reprimanding me. In the succeeding days, she avoided me like leprosy, while I was trying the opposite. For once. I like her, I really do. I could tell I hurt her deeply, but there was nothing I could really do about it. It would've been worse for me, no, for both of us to go on in a make-believe fantasy. Well, that was that. Sigh. Perhaps I should just give up dating altogether. They always have such bad endings. Why is it that—

"Haruka! Come on, snap out of it. Let's go!" Elsa shouted from down the track. Another thought interrupted. Right on time, Elsa, right on time.

**To be continued**


	3. Part 3 Mind Games

**Part 3 - Mind Games**

Nothing's been going right. I can hardly focus these days. My thoughts are attracted to Michiru like a magnet. I get this feeling deep inside—this tug—that she's going to come back to me. Maybe it's just wishful thinking. Maybe I just want it so bad that I'm willing to trick myself. Maybe it's nothing.

"Hey Airhead!" Chirps Elsa; coming up to lean next to my locker. I hate it when she calls me that. I scowl slightly.

"Yes, Hothead?" I retort back. She hates it when I call her that.

"What? Can I not make a joke?" She says, somewhat on the defensive. A pause. "Lately you've been acting as though in a trance. Care to explain?" She asks, her tone softening.

"Be a pal, will you?" I turn my head towards her nonchalantly. "Don't pry." I let show a faint smirk and close my locker. She only rolls her eyes.

"Oh! I almost forgot why I was looking for you—" She began, back to her old cheery self.

"Intruding on me, is more like it," I lightly accuse, with a sly sideways glance.

"Semantics," she shrugs, with a note of "whatever" in her voice. "Right, so I need a favour (Uh oh, something tells me I'm not going to like this.). What are you doing Friday night?" She questions, suspicion dripping from every word.

"Spending it away from you, I hope," I tell her with an impish grin.

"Ha ha," she articulates with indifference. "You know, you could almost be a comedian."

"That's not impossible," I consider, pretending to take her words seriously.

"Well maybe if you weren't so aloof—oh, what am I talking about? Stop sidetracking me!" She exclaims in good-natured exasperation. I could not help but chuckle.

"Go on," I nudge innocently, the smile still playing on my lips.

"Here's the thing, I need you to fill in for me. It turns out that I have to help my mom close shop on Friday, so I won't be able to make it to the concert—" It all flows out like a continuous river.

"Whoa, wait a minute. A concert? What kind of concert?" I ask, turning suspicious. "And with _whom_?" I emphasize, arching my eyebrow.

"Uh, no one. Who said there was someone else?" she averts. I give her a stern look. "Oh, alright! She's just a cousin of mine. Sweet girl, mind you," she confesses.

I let out a groan. "Not another blind date. Please, Elsa, don't you have better things to do?"

"What, you think I do this because I WANT to?! I have better things to do, thank you very much," she exclaims hot-headedly. She sighs heavily. "You see, I showed her a picture of you one time and she's been dying to meet you ever since. It's not _my_ fault," she explains with a hint of guilt.

"Yeah well, tell her I'm busy—that I have other things to do," I resolve with a shrug.

"Please," she pleads, ignoring my previous comment. "Just this once?"

"No," is my final answer.

**The next day:**

"The answer is no," I tell her decidedly as I walk past her puppy dog face. Twelve times during school and three times when I looked out of my bedroom window.

**The day after that:**

"Elsa, what in the world are you doing?" I demand, surprised to see her with a sponge and bucket in hand; her clothes are drenched in soap suds.

"Your car's absolutely spotless and presentable." Elsa announces hopefully. "Now you can take—"

"Not going to work," I interrupt in a provocative manner. "Good try though. Oh, and I must say, nice job on the car."

**And the day after that:**

"Huh?" Before I know it a dozen double fudge cupcakes (my favourite kind) appear to hover before my eyes. Actually they aren't hovering. It's just Elsa.

"I knew you'd like them," she sweet-talks. "It's all yours."

"Really?" I ask, amused. I pick one up and bite delicately into it. "Mm, these are good."

She looks expectantly at me.

"I'll think about it," I tease devilishly. Then, I pick up the rest of the box to enjoy them elsewhere.

**The day before the concert:**

"You're impossible!" Elsa exclaims with such exasperation as she falls into the chair next to me. "What am I going to tell my cousin? It's all your fault," she accuses crossly and begins to sulk, glaring at the open field before us.

"Why not?" She cuts in after a long moment of silence.

"Remember when we first met—how you asked me if I believed in fate?" I ask her, reminiscing. She looks at me sadly.

"I thought you would have forgotten her by now."

"That's just it, Elsa. I can't!" I am exasperated. "Lately, she's been popping into my head wherever I go. I can't help myself. The thing is, I don't think I want to forget her," I tell her finally. Elsa's mouth parts as though wanting to say something, but quickly changes her mind.

"You can't always let yourself get stuck in the past," she suddenly meditates aloud. Her words strike me like a sudden gush of unexpected wind. Maybe she's right. Why should I hold on to a hope that may never be fulfilled? Maybe I'm just being silly. It was just a fleeting encounter; why should she remember me after all these years? Am I just giving up my life for a foolish dream? The world 'maybe' hover over me like an overcast sky. I tilt my head towards the sky—vibrant and strong. I close my eyes and bask in the vitality of the sun, renewing myself.

"I'll go," I say at last. She does not say anything. I open my eyes a crack and see her eyebrows knitted together in a defiant expression.

"My cousin is NOT a charity case! If you don't want to go—" she begins hotly.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a minute," I interrupt before she could really explode. "It was you who wanted me to take her out in the first place, and now that I agree to do so, you combust on me? Besides, wasn't it you who just said that I shouldn't always get stuck in the past? I just thought that maybe it's about time for me to give someone else a chance, that's all. Now that I want to live in the present, is that alright with you, your majesty?" I had meant it. Noticing my sincerity, she relaxes into her usual carefree manner.

"Your royal pain in the ass, is more like it," I mutter to myself.

"What was that?" She asks with a pretend innocence.

"I said, I don't know how I became friends with someone like you," I joke.

"Don't think I didn't hear you, but I'm feeling nice today, so I'll let it slide."

"How generous of you. By the way, what's your cousin's name?"

She gazes at me steadily before replying, "Michiru."

**To be continued**


	4. Part 4 Goodbye, Michiru, Goodbye

**Part 4 - Goodbye, Michiru, Goodbye**

Standing at the entrance of the concert hall, dressed in a newly pressed black tuxedo and freshly washed hair, smelling and looking like a million bucks, I patiently wait for her. For another Michiru. What would this one look like? What a coincidence. Maybe she's a pork chop. That's why Elsa was so adamant on my going out with her. Why, if that's the case, I'll pay her back just yet. She probably has a porky nose. A face full of pimples, more dotted than the night sky. Short and stout, too, just like a little piggy. And a pink twirling tail to boot! I couldn't help but let a laugh escape my lips as I stitch this picture of my soon-to-be date together.

"You must be Haruka," a gentle voice croon. I spin around, almost violently, as though caught red-handed in a sinful act.

"Ye-yes, I-I am," I stammer, off-balance and in awe. Before me, stands a girl with the most angelic face, bordered by curly blond hair, so golden and fine that it is reminiscent of cotton candy in the summertime. Her eggshell-white dress fits her form perfectly and flows like gentle waves in the direction of her movements. The skirt hugs her waist and dangles just below her knees, accentuating her smooth skin and dainty feet. She is a doll, she is perfect. Who would've thought that Elsa, the tomboy, would have such a lovely cousin. One of them must have been adopted, I conclude.

"Hi, I'm Michiru. Elsa's told me a lot about you," she says shyly with downcast lashes. She holds out her hand to me, and taking it, I plant a gentle kiss on its soft surface.

"Shall we?" I breathe, trying to catch hold of my breath while trying to sound courteous. I offer her my arm and charmed, she puts her hand softly upon it. Then into the concert we glide.

As the crowd is slowly ushered into the lush auditorium, a flash of aqua catches my attention. Could it be? I strain my neck to see above the sea of heads. Right, left, behind. No sight of her. Maybe I am just seeing things.

"Is something wrong?" the Michiru by my side inquires in her melodic voice.

"Huh? No, I thought I saw—never mind, it was nothing," I assure her. Haruka, Haruka, what's gotten into you? Snap out of it! Forget about the old Michiru, just concentrate on the new one. She's everything you could ever hope for in a girl. What you saw was just a figment of your own imagination. Could it be guilt? No, no! The past doesn't matter anymore. What matters is now, this Michiru beside me. _You can't always let yourself get stuck in the past_. Elsa's right. It's time to move on, completely. No more looking back now. As we take our seats, I smile at Michiru and she reciprocates, her face glowing like that of the full moon against a black night. She opens the programme and her fingers slide down the page.

"Oh! I love this song," she says with enthusiasm. I look at where her finger is pointing. Moonlight Sonata.

"It's such a sad song," I muse, half to myself, my eyes glued to the page.

"Yes, heartbreaking." Her eyes glaze over with thought.

"If you'd like, I could play it for you whenever you want."

"You know how to play the piano?" She looks at me with twinkling eyes. I nod. "I don't think I'll be able to let you go after this." She blushes.

Then the lights start to dim. Slowly, mimicking the softening of the lights, she gradually lays her precious head on my shoulder. Forgetting about everything else, but ourselves and the music, we allow ourselves to be taken away by the melodies of Chopin, the beauty of Tchaikovsky and the passion of Beethoven.

When the music finally concludes, that feeling of floating on air does not, however. Feeling lighter than a feather, we glide towards the entrance. Taking Michiru's hand in mine, we talk of the music in a continuous stream with amusement and appreciation, unable to disconnect our eyes from each other. Once again, the aqua hair streams past my peripheral vision. Hurriedly and broken this time. A mental picture of a young Michiru flashes across my mind. Before I could find out who the hair belonged to, it is dashed into darkness in the elusive night. It is no use. There are too many people around. I must be hallucinating again. Squeezing Michiru's hand tighter as we edge ourselves into the world without music, I bring myself back to harsh reality.

"I'll walk you home," I propose, and turn down the street. Feeling that the air has cooled, I take off my jacket and wrap it gently around her delicate frame. No regrets this time, no looking back, I think to myself confidently as I intertwine my fingers with hers. Even the faraway screech of tires and the shouts of panic that slashed the rhythm of the night could not oblige me to look back. This is it. I could finally let go of her, let go of my past. I sigh mentally, releasing all the weight in my heart into the air to be swallowed up by the secret of the night. This will be the last time. Goodbye, Michiru, wherever you are. Good luck and goodbye.

* * *

Back, in front of the entrance of the concert hall, a large group of people are gathered around a tragic scene. Voices are mingled and mixed with cries and questions, hushed and subdued by horror and shock, silenced and suppressed by humanity and respect. 

"What happened?"

"Who is she?"

"How did she get hit?"

"She just ran out onto the street! I couldn't brake in time!"

"Someone call an ambulance!"

"Is there a doctor around here?"

Legs sprawled in an awkward angle; blood gleaming sinisterly against the sharp night, framing, like a coffin, her fragile body; her bright aqua-coloured hair, toned down by the jealousy of night, splayed outward on the ground with a few strands slashed across her marble face; a young girl in a long white dress lay motionless, her life draining out of her.

Drip, drip, drip. Tick, tick, tick.

Then the scream of a violin silences the night forever.

**To be continued**


	5. Epilogue Michiru's Story

**Epilogue - Michiru's Story**

_Goodbye, Haruka._ I awake with a gasp.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seat belts. The captain will now commence to land. We will reach Tokyo presently. Thank you for flying with Japan Airlines. Have yourselves a great day" Click.

Nine years have gone by so quickly. Setting foot once more in my hometown brings back a flood of memories. Unforgettable ones, yes, but also regrettable and resentful ones too. No, I want to forget it all. Start anew. I want a normal life again. Mom, if you're up there, please, protect me from him.

I wave for a taxi. "Here is the address." I hand the driver a slip of paper.

Through the window, the life I once knew moved past me like in a movie. The once familiar streets and places whiz past me, as though I am running to catch up to them. Soon, we leave the heart of the city into quieter, cleaner neighbourhoods. I know this street. The driver makes a turn, and before I know it, we are nearing my old house. As we pass it, I turn my head away. I can't bear to look at it. My most painful memories are imprisoned in that gated house.

My father died when I was very young, so my mom had to raise me by herself. We were very protective of each other because we were so alone in the world. Then, one day she brought home a man and told me that he was to be my new father. I was happy beyond anything. Now people won't bully us like they used to after my father died. So I tried very hard to please him, by excelling in school and being as good as I could be at home. He seemed to really like my mom and me; he would regularly buy us both gifts. And for a short time, we were just like a real family. Little did we know what kind of monster lurked behind that fake smile. He turned out to be a drunk, an abusive drunk. My mom and I would be so scared during his rages that we would lock ourselves in my room and hold each other close. Sometimes he would knock down the door. Sometimes it would go on for most of the night. I could never sleep during those long hours and I could hear my mom cry silently to herself. He was alright when he was sober, even fatherly, and that was the only reason why we didn't leave him. My mom wanted me to have a father, to grow up like other kids. But I could never be like other kids. Not anymore. This continued for a couple of years, and even the fear began to erode as I got older and a numbness developed. I never thought that it would get worse. One night, however, after a bit of drinking, he swaggered into my bedroom. The lights were still on in the hallway and I could see his shadow fall across my bed as he crossed the threshold. A foul stench of alcohol and puke reached my nostrils and repulsed me. Then he shut the door behind him.

"We're here," the driver announces. I look out the window to face a tall apartment building. After paying the driver, I take my small luggage and enter through the double glass doors. Once in my room, I decide to take a bath, to wash away all the dirty things.

That was the last straw. Finally, my mom could bear it no longer and decided to take me away. Forever, I had hoped. He had threatened us before about leaving him, but this time, no threat could change her mind. My mom had secretly bought airplane tickets to Canada. And while he was out drinking, we escaped. And for nine years, we lived in Toronto. It was hard for us to adjust, but we managed and although those years were the hardest of our lives, they were also one of the happiest. That all ended when my mom died in a traffic accident years later. I was left all alone, cold and lonely. My only solace lay in that precious memory so many years ago. I lift my hand tenderly to the cheek where I was first kissed. It was then that I decided to move back to Tokyo.

Refreshed, I begin to unpack my things. The setting sun catches my attention and beckons me to the window. I can't help but admire its golden brilliance. Then around the housetops, I notice the alley that once changed my life, the incident that gave me hope. _Do you believe in fate?_ Without thinking, I run out onto the street, run until I reach the spot where my dreams often wandered. Standing in front of its shadows, I recall every detail that occurred that day; the fight, the introduction, the walk, from the beginning to the bittersweet end. Then, sighing to myself, I turn to go. Suddenly, something is pressed against my ankle by a swift gust of wind. Flattening it out, I read: "Concert tonight at the Royal Concert Hall. Last chance to get tickets! Limited seats!!" Why not? I haven't been to a concert in a while. It'll be a nice treat.

After returning home to change, I rush to the ticket booth just in time. "Last call!"

"One, please." The crowd is just being let into the auditorium. I edge my way into the thick crowd, turning around at a slight tug on my dress.

"Oh, sorry about that," an elderly lady apologizes. She had stepped on the hem of my dress.

"No harm done," I assure her with a friendly smile. Then, bending down as much as space will allow, I pick up my hem. I find my seat without much trouble, being near the back. I pick up the programme on my seat and sit down. Beethoven—I wonder if they'll have Moonlight Sonata. It's at the end. Leave the best for the last, I guess. It's my mom's favourite piece, mine too. There's so much beauty and tragedy that every time I hear it, it tears my heart to pieces. The lights begin to dim. Looking up, I watch as a girl's head gently descends onto her date's shoulder. I feel a pang of sadness, secretly wishing that I could be that girl. I wonder where Haruka is. Here? Haha, don't be silly. Then the music breaks the hushed silence and into my soul. I close my eyes, letting the music flow through my being.

On the last sad note of Moonlight Sonata, I open my eyes slowly, feeling light as a feather and so moved, as though washed along the most forgiving of waves. The polite applause is shortly replaced by a standing ovation. As I stand up, a familiar and horrible figure appears before my eyes. Not far from where I was sitting, on the next aisle, is my stepfather, staring right at me. No. I could not budge. The terror freezes me to the spot. As the crowd begin to stir, I force myself to give life back to my limbs. As I try to escape through the aisle, I feel a strong grip on my forearm, pulling me back. _No, please. Don't come near me. I'll scream. I'll--_No.

"Michi, Michi. I have been looking for you for so long, did you know?" He breathes down my neck.

"Let go of me, please" I plead desperately.

"Let go? Never. I have waited too long for you. Look how you've grown." His eyes are full of lust and menace. "You escaped form me once, but I won't let it happen again."

I struggle to set myself free, but it was useless. His grip is too strong.

"Is there a problem, miss?" asks a big, burly man, staring suspiciously at my stepfather. Yes. I can feel my heart soar.

"Hey pal, it's none of your business," he hisses.

"Yes, please help me! I don't know him. He just came out of nowhere," I exclaim, my voice quivering with fear. After a struggle, the stranger finally wrestles off his grip on me. Thanking him hurriedly, I rush away as quickly as I could, dodging behind small groups of people. Bursting into the open night, I look for a place to hide. Seeing a car parked in front of the entrance, I run to the other side, hiding myself from view. I press my hand to my heart that is pounding in my rib cage like drums.

"MICHI! Michi, where are you?" I hear him shout moments later. Stifling a cry, I sink lower to the ground, my knees giving way.

"Michi! Michi!" The shouts sound farther and farther away. Carefully, I raise my head inches above the side mirror. He is nowhere to be seen. I let out a sigh of relief. Then, getting up on my wobbly legs, I turn to walk the opposite way. Suddenly, a blinding white light is charging towards me. _Can I see you again?_ Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeech.

* * *

I am nine years old again, back in the alleyway. We are holding hands. This time, I plant a kiss on Haruka's cheek, bronze in the setting sun. 

"I have to go now," I say sadly.

"Will you be coming back?" Haruka asks, her eyes filling with tears.

"Do you believe in fate?"

"I do."

"Then we will meet again. One day."

"Promise?"

"I Promise."

"Then goodbye for now, Michiru."

"Goodbye, Haruka. Goodbye."

And with these last words, I turn and walk toward the golden sunset that is filled with so much promise.

Drip, drip, drip. Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick.

_ I'm not a child anymore  
No, I'm not a child, oh no  
Tall enough to reach for the stars  
I will do  
As I'm told  
Even if I never hold you again  
I never hold you again_


End file.
